


love you just met

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Minor Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Rafael keeps getting flowers.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	love you just met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cityofflights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofflights/gifts).



> happy birthday mari, i love u, sorry this took this long for what it is <3

First came the pink camellias. No note, nothing. Just a bouquet of flowers, sweet and pink. They had arrived during his lunch break.

"You are the flame in my heart," Carmen surprised him by saying, "that's what those say."

Rafael turned around to stare at the secretary, mouth agape and eyebrows slightly frowned. She looked back, smiling.

"Or, they're simply just telling you you've caught their attention or _you're adorable_ ," Rita agreed from the doorway. Since when had Rita and Carmen become flower experts? "Those resemble longing. A bouquet out of nowhere, I'd say you have a secret admirer.”

"Great," Rafael blurted out, "just great."

Rita shrugged, like to say _"if you say so, I don’t actually care"_ and walked past him to the office. Carmen winked at him before closing the door behind her. Before Rafael could ask who had brought them.

_You're adorable. Longing. A flame in my heart._

(Rafael lied to himself saying he wasn't intrigued.)

-

Second bouquet was just a pile of white gardenias and came three days later.

(" _You're lovely,_ basically," Liv told helpfully.

"Maybe you should've married him, then," Rollins said loudly from the hallway.

Rafael and Liv both snorted.)

-

“I keep getting flowers from someone,” Rafael told Sonny, watching him through the screen. Sonny was in his casual clothes, sitting in a dimmed room. Sonny hadn’t shaved the stupid mustache and Rafael hated how it was growing on him.

Sonny shook his head, smiled in that stupid way that still gave Rafael butterflies. “I don’t blame whoever it is. I would, too, if I was there.”

Rafael wants to kiss him. Stupid distance.

-

Next day, there was a new bouquet. Peonies, buttercups and more pink flowers Rafael didn't recognize. They had a cinnamon-like scent in them.

"Someone's actually flirting with you," Rollins said with raised eyebrows as she walked in his office with a pile of paperwork in her hands. "Who are they from?"

Carmen wouldn’t tell him who had brought them, but Rafael knew she knew.

Rafael checked for the twelfth time that day, no note. "I don't know," he admitted.

Rollins gave him a wondering look. "Are you telling me you have a secret admirer?"

"Rita thought so," Rafael said and placed the bouquet back on the table. He should not ask, he thought to himself, before asking, "Why exactly did you say they are flirting with me?"

He tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

Rollins laughed. Rafael felt exposed. " _Matthiola Incana_ , Liv gave them to me on our third date. They basically say ' _oh hey, I think you'll be beautiful forever.'_ "

Rafael didn’t know how to react, so he didn’t.

"And, peonies and buttercups just scream attraction," Rollins continued. "You really don't know who sent those?"

Rafael shook his head.

Rollins hummed.

-

Red carnations, stargazer lilies.

“Someone misses you,” Carmen said, and Rafael thought of Sonny.

“I miss you,” Rafael whispered to the phone that night.

Sonny smiled. “I miss you, too, love.”

-

The flowers kept coming, daily, seemingly out of nowhere and without a note. Gloxinias ( _"love at first sight,"_ Carmen told), forsythias ( _"love you just met”_ ) and more peonies and buttercups. It was to the point, where the flowers were filling his whole office.

Carmen smiled when Rafael asked if there really was no note.

-

It was two days later, when Liv called him asking to meet at the precinct for a new case. Rafael left his flower-filled office

What he didn’t expect is to see Sonny there, in deep conversation with Fin.

“Uh,” Rafael said.

Sonny turned his head when he heard that. He still had the stupid mustache, and the stupid smile.

Liv introduced them to each other, her newest addition to the group, and Sonny took Rafael’s hand to shake it. Rafael stared. Sonny winked.

“I have something for you,” he said.

And there was a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Bright red roses, mixed with the flowers he’d gotten throughout the past two weeks.

“I knew it,” Rafael said, and then with his voice filled with love he continued, “I hate you.”

Rafael took the offered flowers. Sonny’s smile got wider, brighter. It filled the whole room. “Love you, too.”

Rafael spared a glance towards Liv, who was standing next to Rollins. They both had questioning frowns on their faces.

“Uh,” Rafael said again. “So, the case.”

Sonny would have time to explain later, they would have time to explain later, he thought as he squeezed Sonny’s hand.


End file.
